User blog:Danios15/"Golden Karaoke"-beatiful voice is worthy of medal
Hello Cafélanders and singers! I love singing and practising my voice it's still horrible, but karaoke has been my sister's thing... I'm excited to start with its thanks to Eva. GoldKaraoke1.gif|Karaoke scene?? It wouldn't be so easy... We should ask few neighbours for help. Would you mind if I reapay to them with payment? But wait! Where are you going? First Blueberry Kingdoms, then... another fun! GoldKaraoke2.gif|Alright - I'll start and you'll cook just 10, later. Now examine and list 5 favorite clients' songs - I'll get their Lyrics. GoldKaraoke3.gif|Yeah, hearts are always welcome and helpful here! So, let's send them Sushi Plates and they'll willingly come back here tomorrow if they find our surprise at homes!... You're right, it won't be any surprise if they see... But I'm able do it stealthily. If you guess it isn't enough, let them help you with cleaning... And I'll give you my Cold Watermelons... GoldKaraoke4.gif|It looks like we haven't Songs enough... Ask your friends for some, please! And for development we're needing few Tips... Do not forget, that we have to making food here too! Let's make simple Ham Sandwiches. GoldKaraoke5.jpg|Yeah, but I don't have to and I don't want look fancy! Help me to wear something elegant... or laid back... I've nearly forgetten - today we must sending to promote our Tuna Fish Salads, because them're even better than carp. To grill them, I'm needing of Spatulas. GoldKaraoke6.gif|Of course, but only with you!... Aaaaaaa!!! What have just happened here?!? Here is soooooooooooooooooooo many dirty Stoves! Only cleaning won't do anything here. We're needing money for great disinfection! Fortunately I have many Coconut Shell Salads and music is going to ease us job. GoldKaraoke7.gif|Actually I have big order for soups on some party - would you lend me Ladles? And your for Strawberry Cupcakes order is two times smaller, first... And, eeehm... please pay me atention if I'll begin crooning - I'm using heafphones during work. GoldKaraoke8.gif|So, I'm going to look at the starry sky during day? Beatiful and romantic... You have ideas for sparkling Wall decorations and I have another... 'Cause we aren't mean or poor and yesterday I saw great set, called "Golden Karaoke". We're needing only few Tips... And you ask neighbours about some Microphones to our singers' block, please. GoldKaraoke9.gif|It's your idea, so do our honors... Now let's organize Golden Karaoke Party! It'll be fabulous and give us many hearts. And I have huge Golden party Hat as decoration!... Start from personally informing our friends... GoldKaraoke10.gif|...but I know, that it's how Creme Caramel will look today! For our party you've already put up new Wall decorations, but we're needing also Floor decorations!... Do not worry - I'll finish your Crab Macaronis! GoldKaraoke11.gif|Spotlights?! They're going to illuminate this dirt on our floors... Alright, give me, please, Pot Forks and ask our neighbours about your Spotlights, help me finish my orders as fast as possible and close Café. Next, get your broom and... ready to dance! GoldKaraoke12.gif|New Year?!? Oh, my, I've almost forgetten! Help me finish these Macaroons and we're starting great Parties here, sharing Love, Music, greetings and voices... Oh, I've nearly forgetten again - we must also hang up this Golden Disco Ball to complete our Golden Karaoke collection and have the best time on account of previous year! won5.png|Let yourself and your voice shine like this Microphone, while singing in its! won6.png|Music is even more precious than gold for me... won7.png|Time has come to record a first, of "common" and karaoke singers' dreams one! won8.png|Sing, watch clips, dance... enjoy with friends owing to this expensive hi-tech machine for free! won9.png|...Finally, put this trophy on view and do not stop practicing to keep in shape... or just be ready for another karaoke party with friends, maybe even with clients? Two of the graphics here come from site - Fans di CityGames-il Blog and aren't mine. Category:Blog posts